Daybreak
by secret04161975
Summary: Sequel to Light of Day. Written entirely in Renesmee’s POV. The continuing story of Jacob, Nessie, their children, as well as the rest of the Cullen’s and Jacob’s Pack. You need to read “Light of Day,” to understand Daybreak.
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**Daybreak**

**Description: Sequel to Light of Day. Written entirely in Renesmee's POV. The continuing story of Jacob, Nessie, their children, as well as the rest of the Cullen's and Jacob's Pack. You need to read "Light of Day," to understand Daybreak.**

**A/N- Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my first story and provided positive and constructive feedback. It was greatly appreciated.**

_When last we left the Cullen-Black family:_

_Grandpa Carlisle pushed the crib closer to my bed, and then he lifted both babies into my waiting arms. I pressed my hands against their cheeks, and pictured them in their human form. They quickly transformed back. To say that I was relieved was an understatement._

_Jacob leaned down and kissed all three of us on the tops of our heads._

_Jacob then proceeded to call everyone who was not already there. Within 2 hours, Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Billy, Jacob's entire pack, Claire, Kristen and Sam, all arrived. We were greeted with teddy bears, flowers, hugs, kisses and well wishes. The babies stayed in their human form, as long as I was holding one of them, and giving one of them the vision of their human form. It appeared that in order for one of them to phase, both of them had to phase into the same form together. We warned everyone including Grandpa Charlie, against his will, that the babies were already phasing, and not necessarily into wolves. Everyone stared at them in amazement._

_I should have expected, as someone who was imprinted on at birth myself, that my children stood a good chance of that themselves. When Aunt Leah looked at Little William, it was obvious that "gravity moved" for her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she began to protect him and comfort him the way that Jacob always had for me. Jason had the same reaction when he saw Sarah. It was obvious his instant love and devotion for her. _

_When Aunt Leah took William in her arms, and then Jason took Sarah in his arms, both the babies transformed again, this time both into wolf pups. They continued to sleep in their blankets. Everyone in the room was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Grandpa Charlie started chanting "need to know, need to know," like it was his own personal mantra._

_Jacob didn't seem concerned at all about their phasing already, or the fact that both of them already were imprints, but I guess the worry in my eyes was evident, and he said, "They are perfect and health. I knew that they would be special because they are half you." He leaned down gently and kissed my lips._

"_My Jacob, I love you," I said._

"_You and my children are my life Nessie," he replied, and kissed me passionately again._

**Daybreak Chapter 1: Raising Shapeshifters.**

It has been three months since William and Sarah joined our lives, and Jacob and I could not be happier. Raising three month old shape shifters thought, is an exceptionally difficult task. William and Sarah are very different from their adopted cousin Rosette. First of all, I was able to breast feed them (in their human form of course), and they seemed to prefer human food. Rosette wanted only blood, and had no patience what so ever when attempts were made to give he human food or even animal blood. Unlike William and Sarah, whom are half human, one quarter vampire, and one quarter shapeshifter, little Rosette is three-quarters vampire. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett really had their hands full trying to turn the little angle into a vegetarian, but their love for her was unmistakable.

There was also the issue of the aging. Unlike their cousin Rosette, who seems to be aging about as rapidly as I did, when William and Sarah are in their human form, they are the typical size of 3 month old children.

About one month ago, the family into two groups for the safety of all the babies. It was due to a scary incident which occurred between Rosette and my twins. It happened so quickly, I am just relieved that my father is a mind reader. Rosette walking around the floor, and William and Sarah were sitting on my lap on the floor. Rosette sniffed the air, went into a hunting crouch, and in mid-spring, my father caught her before she attacked Sarah. It was determined after that incident that the family needed to separate, at least temporarily, for the safety of all the children.

Jacob and I were now living in the home in Denali which our parents had given us as a wedding present. My parents moved into a home about half a mile away through the woods. Billy, Aunt Leah and Jason also moved with us. Even though Jason was under-aged, Billy, as a tribal elder, spoke with his parents, told them everything about being a werewolf and imprinting, and his parents agreed to let Jason move up to Denali with Billy. Their house was about one mile away, but all the homes were on a stretch of land 10 miles by 10 miles square which was owned by the Cullen family. It was in a very isolated parcel of land, plentiful with wildlife for hunting, and a perfect place to raise children who like to change into animals.

William and Sarah's shapeshifter abilities seemed to be limited to mammals only. We have seen them transform into wolves, bunnies, baby monkeys, pug dogs, tigers, and most destructively elephants. Luckily, whatever shape they took, they took that animal's shape at their current age. When they transformed into baby elephants, they had crushed their wrought iron cribs, and nearly smashed the nursery to shreds before I was able to have them transform back to human form.

William and Sarah were tending to stay in their human forms more and more as they aged. I tried to show them with my gift that I preferred their human form the best, but it is impossible for me to always be holding the cheek of one of them to prevent their phasing. As it was, Jacob and I had to stay awake in shifts. I took the night shift, so at this point I was living a nocturnal existence. My Mom and Dad were over our home almost every night to help me with the twins, but I was thoroughly exhausted. So was Jacob. Jacob actually had the harder shift, because the twins tended to phase the most during the day. Mom and Dad stayed with Jacob as much as possible also. Thank goodness they had been there when the twins phased into the baby elephants.

Billy, Aunt Leah and Jason were around during the daytime to help Jacob. Their love and adoration for our children was without question. They helped take care of the babies, and you could see the pride and love that each of them felt for our children.

Although Jacob and I were extremely grateful for all the help that we were getting from out loved ones, neither of us were getting to send any alone time together. It had been three months since I gave birth to the twins, and three months since Jacob and I had made love. I was beginning to feel like I was going to die if I was not with my Jacob soon.

I finally broke down, and asked my mother for help one night while she was at the house with us.

"Mom," I said with embarrassment in my tone, "Jacob and I are having a specific problem in our marriage, and I was hoping that you and Dad could help us with it."

"What is it Nessie," Mom said concerned, "Whatever it is, we will help you guys, you know that."

"Well," I said as I blushed red, "Jacob and I have not had any alone time since the birth of the twins, and I was wondering if you and Dad could watch them for us for a weekend, so that we could reconnect."

"Nessie," Mom said apologetically, "The only one who can keep them in their human form is you, I am not sure if Dad and I could control them for a whole weekend just by ourselves."

"What about if I asked Billy, Aunt Leah, and Jason to help you guys. Five people taking care of two three month olds, even shapeshifters, I think could work," I said with desperation flooding my voice.

"OK Nessie," Mom said, "We can give it a try, but I don't want you two going too far away. If you promise to stay within an hour drive, human speed that it is, I think that we could give it a try."

"That's perfect Mom, I saw an ad online for a bed-and-breakfast right in the center of town, that's only 20 minutes away," I said, almost giddy.

"Well, go book it now, before I change my mind," Mom said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll call all your babysitters and start setting up a schedule for you."

I ran to my mother and hugged and kissed her. "Thank you so much." She hugged me back and I then ran up the stairs where Jacob was sound asleep in bed, preparing for his day shift with the twins.

I jumped on top of Jacob. He was lying on his back, and I straddled his back. Jacob stirred awake slowly, as I coaxed him by nibbling on his right ear.

"Nessie is it already morning," he asked groggily.

"No, I just couldn't wait to share my good news."

"What good news?"

"The family has agreed to watch the twins for this weekend, so that we can have some alone time together. I am booking us a room at the bed-and-breakfast in town. Two full days alone together."

So quickly, that I wasn't sure how he did it. Jacob rolled over, so that he was now on top of me. He kissed me passionately, and I could feel his large erection through his clothes.

"Thank God," he moaned in my ear, and then kissed down my cheeks and neck and said, "I think I was going to go crazy if I couldn't be with you soon."

"Down boy," I said jokingly, "I need to call to make the reservations in the morning, but I am hoping that we can go this coming Saturday and Sunday."

"Today is already Thursday," Jacob said with an enormous grin on his face.

"I know," I said as I grabbed his hair, and pulled his face down to mine to kiss him passionately.

***********

I was able to make the reservations easily, even though it was short notice. We loaded Jacob's car up with our luggage, and headed into town. We drove hand in hand, nearly completely silent the entire time in anticipation of

We made it to the bed-and-breakfast at record speed. Even though it was advertised as a bed and breakfast, it was really more like a motel. It had a main building where the meals were provided, and where the owners lived, and then there were a series of cottages in the woods.

Jacob checked us in quickly, and got the key for our cottage. He drove us down the gravel driveway quickly, and then slammed the car to a stop, jumped out of the car before I could even get the door open. He ran around to my side, scooped me up bridal style, and carried me quickly to the cottage door. He somehow was able to unlock it while still holding me, and he quickly carried me over the threshold, and as he closed the door behind us, he pushed me up against it, and kissed me urgently, passionately, and deeply. His hands were everywhere at once. He ripped the clothes that I was wearing from me, shredding both by shirt and bra. He pulled down my skirt, revealing my thong panties, and garter belt. He ripped my panties and garter belt off of me, and grabbed me up in his arms, so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, and my arms were wrapped around my neck.

I was so wet for him. I had been waiting too long for him, and I wanted to feel him inside me right here and right now. He looked in my eyes, and carried me to the king size bed in the center of the room. He laid me down on top of it. He quickly stripped out of his clothes, but pulled a condom from his shirt pocket and commented, "I love our twins more than life itself, but I think we should wait until they are older before we have any more."

"I agree Jacob, I brought a box of them with me too," I said coyly.

Jacob ripped the wrapper open, and pulled it quickly over his erect penis. He grinned devilishly at me, and then jumped on top of me. He kissed my mouth, my neck, he kissed hungrily, urgently, down my chest, taking one breast in his mouth as he kneaded he other breast with his hand. He kissed my abdomen, down to my core. I was already soaking wet. He smiled coyly at me and said, "Nessie, you are so wet, who makes you this wet?"

"You Jake," I moaned, "Only you."

"Tell me what you want from me my Nessie," he said, as he gently stroked my folds with his fingers.

"I want to feel you inside me," I replied. Jacob inserted two fingers into me and twisted them toward belly button as his tongue circled my clit. He plunged his fingers in and out of me, and I cried out "Harder Jake, faster," and he obliged. I felt myself clench around his fingers, and as I began to experienced aftershocks from my first orgasm in three months, Jacob lapped up my juices, and then kissed me passionately.

We explored each other's bodies with our hands, as Jacob entered me. It felt strange for the first time with a condom, but not bad. He thrust at first slow, allowing me to readjust to his size, and then once he was entirely in me, he thrust hard, quickly, coming almost completely out of me, and then re-entering me. He continuously hit my G-spot, and I screamed out unintelligible sounds of ecstasy, as he continued to move inside of me.

"Nessie, I love you," he moaned into my ear.

"Jake, I love you, and I am gonna…" was all I could say before I felt myself clench around him. Jacob thrust into myself several more times, and then his whole body collapsed on top of me. He rolled us over so that I was on top of him, but still stayed inside me. We held each other all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

Chapter 2: 3am Wake-up Call

I woke at about 3am, which I attributed to being use to the nocturnal schedule with the babies. At first I was disoriented, but then I remembered that I was still at the Bed-and Breakfast with my love, my Jacob. I looked at Jacob, and I instantly felt horny, it was impossible not to. I must be the luckiest girl in the world, to have the hottest, sexiest, husband in the world. He even looked hot when sound asleep, drueling and snoring loudly. I decided that I needed him to be with me right now.

I was still lying on top of him, which was the way I preferred to sleep. He had his strong warm arms wrapped tightly around my waist, but my arms were free. I placed the palms of each of my hands to his cheeks. I visualized Jacob and I, our first kiss on the South Shore of Isle Esme, how warm and tender it felt the first time that his lips touched mine. Then I slowly replayed my memories of our time in the tent at La Push, as he massaged me head to toe, and then I reciprocated. I also slowly replayed our first time, in our sound proof room, when we vowed to be with each other forever, and then we finally made love for the first time.

I felt Jacob's erection rubbing against my bottom, and he began to moan. I licked his bottom lip, and his eyes fluttered open. His arms roamed up my back to my hair, and then he pulled me down into a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced in each other's mouths, and when I pulled away for air, he continued kissing my neck, my cheeks, my shoulders, and my collar bone.

"Jake," I moaned, "I need to feel you inside of me. Can you feel how wet I am for you?"

"Oh Nessie, I have missed this so much," he moaned and then raised me up, and slowly lowered my warm wet sex on his waiting cock. I felt myself stretch to accommodate him, and I ached with pleasurable pain. I sat up stradleling him, and I felt his hands grab my ass and squeeze it gently.

"Jake, look at me," I moaned, as I rubbed my hands across my breasts, pinching at my nipples. "Do you see what you do to me?"

"Oh God Nessie," he groaned as we thrust into each other simulataneously. I would raise myself just far enough above him, that he was almost coming out of me, and then I would forcefully slam back into, so that I could feel his skin.

All of a sudden, I felt Jacob flip us over, and he was on top of me. He stayed inside me, and as we rolled, and in our connected state, Jacob hit my G-spot in such a way that my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Oh God Jacob," I said, "I'm going to cum."

"Not yet Nessie, I got so much more to give you," Jacob whispered in my ear.

I tried not to cum and he continued to thrust into me, as he nibbled and rubbed my breasts. He felt so strong, so hard, so perfect inside me.

"Jacob, I need to cum," I moaned, as I was on the edge of the cliff, about to go over.

"Wait Nessie, please, you feel so good, so warm and tight. Please wait for me," Jake plead.

I was exercising every ounce of self control I had, I wanted to cum, but I also felt so good to have Jake inside me, that I wanted to wait until Jacob would cum with me. He continued to thrust into me forcefully, lovingly, his hands explored my body, speaking only in moans and groans.

"Cum for me my Nessie," Jacob groaned, "I will come with you, and then I will do it again and again."

I felt his warmth flood inside me.

"Oh my Jacob, that felt so amazing," I said while trying to catch my breath.

"We are only getting started," Jacob said and added.


	3. Chapter 3

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my stories. I not only appreciate it, but it really inspires me to keep going with the stories.**

Chapter 3: Oops!

As I felt his warmth enter me, I realized that we had not used a condom when we were making love this time. Jacob sensed my entire body tense up underneath him.

"Nessie, my love, what is wrong, did I hurt you?"

"We forgot to use a condom Jacob," I replied, and the flush color left his cheeks and he turned almost as pale as my father.

Jacob took two deep contemplative breaths, then looked me in the eyes and said, "And so if we get pregnant again, we will just have more babies to love. I know that it is not our plan right now, but one time, doesn't necessarily mean that you are going to get pregnant again."

"I just don't know if I could handle it Jacob. I am up all night with the twins already, what if we had multiples again?" I felt completely overwhelmed just at the possibility.

Jacob, still inside my core, kissed me tenderly on the lips and said, "You are the most perfect creature I have ever known, Nessie. I love you with my heart and soul. I doubt that you are going to get pregnant from one time without contraception, but if you do, we will be in it together, as always."

"How did I get so lucky to marry the greatest man on earth?"

"No I am just the luckiest man, to have you as my wife."

I felt Jacob slip out of me, and I felt his penis against my right leg, and it was starting to become hard again.

"Do you have any idea what effect you have on me Nessie? I feel like I need to make love to you all day and night. It has been way too long, and I need to feel myself inside you again," he whispered into my ear, as he began to nibble on my lobe.

"Jacob, sometimes I just look at you, and I get all wet," I said as I grabbed his head, and held it so that we were eye to eye. "We have to talk with our family when we get back. You and I need to have a set schedule of alone time. I need it to be just you and me sometimes. I love the twins more than my own life, but I also love you. I need you, we can't wait this long to be together again."

"Your right Nessie," he said, and then he rolled over, grabbed a condom from the box on the night stand, and began to open it. I took the condom from him after he removed it from the wrapper, and I placed it in my mouth. I leaned down, and using my mouth, I applied the condom to Jacob's massive erection. Jake's member jerked with the sensation which rolling the condom onto him created.

"Oh God Nessie, I never thought that wearing a condom could make me feel good," he moaned as I made sure that it entirely covered his shaft.

"It's all in how you do it," I said wryly.

His lips and hands continued to explore my body, and as I was already soaking wet, he easily entered me, but he took it slower, much more sensual, than we had been earlier tonight. As he slowly thrust in and out of me, he would come right to the point where he was going to come completely out, and then slowly make his way fully back inside of me. He continuously hit my G-spot, and I moaned, pulled his hair, and raked my nails over his back. He continuously kept me on the edge of climax, but did not allow me to go over that edge.

"Do you like this Nessie," Jake said to be in his huskiest, most seductive voice.

"Yes, Jacob please, I need you harder, faster, please," I cried out.

Jacob responded to my plea, by going even slower. He whispered in my ear, "I don't want to cum yet. I want to spend all day and night inside my beautiful wife.

I felt like I was going insane. His slow ministrations were driving me wild. I couldn't speak coherently, I moaned unintelligible sounds of pleasure, and my eyes kept rolling back into my head. Eventually I managed to scream out "PLEASE JACOB!"

He kissed me passionately, and his speed picked up, way up. He slammed in and out of me so hard, it felt so good, and I grabbed his ass with both of my hands and clawed him hard.

"Is this how you like me Nessie," Jacob said, as he pulled up my chin, so that we were eye to eye. "You like it when I am hard and strong with you."

"Yeesss Jaakkke," I managed to groan out.

"I've turned my innocent, beautiful wife into a sex fiend," Jacob said as he kissed along my jaw line, to my neck, my chest, and took my right breast in his mouth as he rubbed my left with his left hand.

"OOhhh, Jake, I am gonna cum."

"NESSSIIEEE" he yelled, as he slammed into me three more times, and then collapsed on top of me.

As we were still panting, trying to catch our breaths, my phone began vibrating indicating that I had a text message. I knew who it would be from, since it was only 5am. I reluctantly rolled over and looked at the message, it said:

_Nessie,_

_The twins are both ok- but they learned a new trick; they can now change into birds._

_They are back to human form again, but we have to make sure that they don't fly out of the house._

_Looking forward to seeing you later today._

_Mom_

I handed the cell phone over to Jacob and said, "I don't think that Mom and Dad are going to let us stay an extra night."

He read the message and rolled his eyes, "You know that they get the flying stuff from your side of the family, you know, the vampire bats." He chuckled and grinned ear to ear.

"Well, we have five hours until check out, so we should make the most of it. Do you want to go to the main house and get some breakfast," I asked.

"You forget that I am the big bad wolf, Mrs. Black, and the only thing I want to eat right now is you," and then he went down on me, and licked my sex until I was moaning unintelligibly again.


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you for all the positive reviews. Please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this very lemony chapter.**

Chapter 4: Time to Take a Shower and Head Home

After Jacob made me cum three more times with the ministrations of his mouth, the alarm clock went off in our room. It was 8:30 am, and check out time was at 11am. This left us plenty of time to clean up, pack up, and hit the road for home.

"Nessie, you know how you are always trying to be environmentally conscious? You know like how you do not hunt endangered species," Jacob said coyly.

"Yes Jacob," I said, as I rolled over, and started to get up to go into the shower.

"Well, I was thinking that if we showered together," he said as he pulled me back towards him and kissed my shoulder and up my neck to my ear. "If we showered together, when ever possible, we could save hundreds of gallons of water per year."

"You know I am all about environmental preservation," I said wryly.

At that instant, Jacob picked me up, by tossing me over his left shoulder, and carried my naked body into the bathroom with him. While still holding me over his shoulder, he adjusted the water temperature, so that it was the perfect amount of warmth, and then placed me in the center of the tub, and climbed in behind me, allowing me to feel the most amount of water. I reached out to pull him closer to me, and closer into the shower. He kissed me passionately, and then pulled his mouth away from mine, to whisper in my ear, "You are such a dirty girl, you need to let me scrub you clean." He then licked my nipple; as he bent down to grab a wash cloth and a bar of soap from the soap dish.

He turned me around, and began rubbing the soap and wash cloth, slowly around my neck and shoulder blades. He gently scrubbed me and massaged me down my back, down the back of my legs and then he turned me around, and passionately kissed my lips, then he began scrubbing, massaging, and kissing his way down my neck, . Once the front of me was all soapy, he turned me around again, and this time without the wash cloth, he fondled my breasts from behind and I felt his large erection pressing against my bottom. It was already sheathed in a condom.

"Jake," I said through haggard breath, "I need to have you one more time, please, before we go home."

Without a word, Jacob, picked me up, and slammed me against the back shower wall. My arms held on to his neck, and as he held me against the wall, I wrapped my legs around him, and he forcefully entered me.

"Oh God Nessie, you feel so tight, so hot, I love you," Jacob cried out into my ear as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

I nibbled and sucked on his nipple, and I heard him moan out my name, "Neessssiieee, Oh God, don't stop, I need this, I need you, all the time, we can never go as long again."

"Yes, Jacob, yes, you feel so good. I want you inside me every night. Now that I have had you again, I can never go that long again."

He thrust into me even harder, and I continued to moan and call out his name. I clawed at his back and clenched him to me with my legs and thighs. He felt so good.

"Oh Nessie, just like that, so warm and tight, I am gonna cum," Jake grunted into my ear.

"Meee Toooo," I moaned back at him.

He moaned loudly, and I felt him soften inside me. He gently placed me back on my feet.

I reached behind him and grabbed the wash cloth, "My turn," I said with a devilish grin on my face.

I began by spinning him around, and washing his back, just as he had washed mine, but instead of using the wash cloth, I began licking his neck, down his spine, down his tail bone, and licked the folds of his ass. He moaned my name loudly. I licked down his right leg, then back up it, and then down his left leg, and coaxed him to turn around towards me as I licked back up the front of his leg, sucking on his scrotum, then licking from underneath his penis, to its tip, and then down the top of his sex, and up his chest, until I felt his hands on my shoulders, push me back down towards his penis, which was now completely erect again, and the condom was now lying on the bottom of the tub.

"Nessie please," he cried out, "Please!"

Trying to get even with him for yesterday when he wouldn't let me cum for so long I replied, "What is it that you want from me Jacob?"

"I want your mouth on my dick," he groaned out.

I gently leaned over and kissed his erection, so gently that my lips barely touched him. Teasing him I looked up and asked him, "Is that what you want Jacob."

"No Nessie, more I need to feel your mouth around my penis."

I look up and him, and gently licked a circle around the very tip of his penis, and then pulled away, and looked up and him again, "Is that what you want Jacob? I want to please you my love."

"No Nessie," he growled, "I want you to fuck me with your mouth. I want you to suck me dry."

I looked up at him and said, "And you said I was a dirty girl, and then proceeded to take his manhood in my mouth. I used my hands to massage the bottom of his shaft and massage his balls as I took as much of his erection as I could into my mouth. I hummed as I sucked up and down his enlarged member. He pulled at my hair to guide the speed, and I moved harder and faster as he wanted me to.

I heard Jacob moan my name, and grabbed the wall for support as he came in my mouth. I sucked down all his salty cum. I licked him clean, and he pulled me up to his mouth, where I kissed him with his taste still in my mouth, as always, it was sweet ambrosia.

Jacob grabbed the shampoo, and washed my hair, and then I washed his. Despite our better judgment, we did eventually leave the shower, packed up our bags, and hit the road for home.

Jacob and I held hands, the entire way home. We basked in the afterglow of our 24 hours of love making, but we were both desperate to see our children.

****

We arrived home a little before noon. I knocked on our front door before opening it, and I heard my mother yell, "Come on in." We were greeted by two little wolf puppies who ran to the door to great us. I snatched William up and Jake grabbed Sarah, as the puppies gave us kisses, I placed my hand against William's check, and he changed back to his human self.

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much for watching the twins for us," I said as I cuddled William into my chest.

Mom must not have been shielding us at that moment, because first Dad cringed as he looked at Jacob, then he said, "I think that your mother and I can handle the twins two nights per week so that you and Jacob can have some time alone together."


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- This chapter really starts up with more of the story development. Hope you enjoy it. PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!**

Chapter 5: Fourth of July

Our lives in Denali were near perfection. Although we missed the rest of our family (both Cullen's and the pack), after the twins reached the age of 6 months old, we had settled into a schedule, which balanced all aspects of our lives. Jacob and I had the weekends to ourselves, because my parents generously watched the twins for us.

The twins' development was now beginning to advance quickly. Even though they were chronologically 6 months old, they were developmentally closer to one year olds. The twins were now spending much more time in their human form. They were beginning to talk, and to understand us when we talked to them. This was especially lucky, because in most of their animal forms, they were transforming into adult or nearly adult size. The twins were now aware that it was a "no no" to transform in the house.

Jacob was concerned that we were discouraging them too much from shifting, so daily, we took time to work with them on transforming. We had developed a series of animal flash cards, and William and Sarah would change into the animals pictured. We did try to discourage their transformation into birds, because we had no way to fly after them, but especially at bedtime, the twins would transform into little sparrows and fly up the stairs to their cribs, instead of climbing the stairs.

Grandpa Carlisle was not concerned about the growth spurt of the twins when he and Grandma Esme came to visit us last week.

"Jacob and you both aged quickly," Grandpa Carlisle had said, "Genetically it makes sense that the twins would age quickly or have a series of growth spurts."

The twins seemed to be happiest when they were surrounded by our family members, and when they could turn into wolves and play games with the Denali Pack (Jacob, Jason, and Aunt Leah). They liked to play a game together which closely resembled soccer in their wolf form. The twins always looked their most beautiful in their human form, or in their wolf form. Sarah in her human form was a blend of Jacob and I. She has my bronze hair, Jacob's russet colored skin, and was somewhat more petite than her brother. Her eyes were so dark brown, that they almost appeared black, just like my Jacob. In her wolf form, Sarah was a beautiful bronze colored wolf with a beautiful white patch of hair on her chest. William was always a splitting image of his father, dark black hair, russet skin, and dark brown almost black eyes. In his wolf form, he was russet, just like my Jacob, with a touch of white hair on the tips of each of his ears.

The Denali pack, would patrol the 10 mile x 10 mile parcel of land which our homes were located nightly. There was no visible threat to us. Aunt Alice had not had any visions about vampires coming or any other disasters, but my wolves enjoyed their patrolling. They took turns, one per night, and as Jacob was leader of the pack, he always had off for our special weekends alone together.

Today was a special day for all of us. Not only was it (about) the twins 6 month birthday, but it was also the Fourth of July. All of the family from Denali, was going back to Forks to visit for the week. Billy, Aunt Leah and Jason, were going back to their homes in La Push, while Jacob, the twins and I were going to be staying at the Cullen main house.

Even though little Rosette was chronologically almost a year old, she was developmentally more like a three or four year old. She was now adjusting well to the vegetarian vampire diet, but she did not eat any human food, ever. Even though Rosette had never actually attacked a human, she had made attempts in the past, which were thwarted by her adoptive parents, my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Her last attempt had been about 3 months ago, and she had matured at least one year since then, but we were all still concerned how the twins and Rosette would interact with each other.

My children didn't smell like a full human, but they didn't smell entirely like a werewolf either. It was a subtle mixture of the sweetness of a vampire, the muskiness/ earthiness of an animal, and underneath was the subtle smell of a human. Jacob, Mom, Dad, and I were all concerned how Rosette would react to their smell. Luckily I would have Dad's mind reading, Uncle Emmet's strength, and Uncle Jasper's emotional temperature taking to alert us if Rosette was going to pounce, but we were too close as a family, to remain separated much longer. If Rosette was able to control herself, and play nicely with her cousins, the plan was for the rest of the Cullen's to move into their own homes on the Denali Cullen land.

Aunt Rosalie and I had been planning for this day for months. We had the twins and Rosette communicate with each other by webcam several times per week. We had also planned out moment by moment how the twins would be introduced to little Rosette. Uncle Emmet would be holding her, while Jacob and I each held one of the twins. He would let Rosette down, but would stay close to her, with Dad and Uncle Jasper to see how she reacted to my babies.

*****

Our trip to Forks went very quickly and smoothly. Dad and Mom led the Caravan of Cars, due to Dad's "built in radar detector." Billy drove my Ferrari Grand Tourismo, while Aunt Leah and Jason followed him in Jacob's 1970 Mustang. With the twins, Jacob and I had purchased a Cadillac Escapade, as we needed room for their two car seats. Billy, Aunt Leah and Jason had headed straight to La Push, but the rest of us headed straight for the Cullen main house. When we arrived Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were all waiting on the front steps for us. We were greated with kisses and hugs.

"I don't see any problems this afternoon," Aunt Alice said to me as she kissed me hello. "My vision isn't perfectly clear with you or the twins, but I see all the Vamps staying happy tonight."

"Thank you Aunt Alice," I said as I gave her little Sarah to hold. She instantly cuddled her into her chest, and kissed the baby on the head. Jacob had handed William over to Grandma Esme, who was cuddeling the baby and cooing.

Once all the pleasentries were out of the way, it was time for us to enter the house, and for Rosette to meet her cousins.

Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme had handed the twins back to Jacob and I respectively. We slowly entered the house, and Aunt Rose, Uncle Em, and Rosette were sitting on the sofa coloring.

As we entered, Rosette visibly sniffed the air, and Jacob and I clutched our children closer to us, and remained perfectly still. Rosette's head turned toward us, and in a cute little high pitched voice she asked, "Daddy, is that William and Sarah my cousins?"

"Yeah Little Rosie, it is, would you like to meet them," Uncle Emmet asked. His love of his child was remarkably visible. The same was true with Aunt Rose. The both stood up, Uncle Emmet holding Rosette, and Aunt Rose on his side, and walked toward us.

"Hi William, Hi Sarah, I am your cousin Rosette," she said in her cute cherub voice. I looked over at Dad, who gave me a nod, to indicate that her thoughts were pure. Uncle Jaz also nodded at me, that Rosette was calm, and was not planning on attacking. Rosette reached out to hug her cousins, and with the reassurance that I had from my father and my uncle, Jacob and I allowed her to reach out and hug William. She gently kissed him on the cheek, and then reached over to Sarah and did the same. Rosette looked up at me and said, "I guess they are still too little to color, but I will share any of toys that they can play with."

I replied, "Thank you Rosette, I am sure that they will like some of your toys," and I reached over and hugged and kissed her then her parents.

"Can they go with us to the fireworks show tonight," Rosette said as she turned toward her mother.

"Of course they can sweetheart," Aunt Rose said, and then took her from Uncle Em's arms and placed her on the floor. She proceeded to hug both mine and Jacob's legs before she ran back to her coloring books.

"That went well," Uncle Emmet commented, and Jacob and I both sighed with relief. We then placed our children down on the wood floor, in their human state, and allowed them to crawl around the main room. Rosette took the opportunity to run into her room and grabbed two stuffed animals, one for William and one for Sarah, and then returned to coloring.

"I guess the family will be able to reunite soon," Grandpa Carlisle said then added, "Which is good, since all our houses are ready in Denali."

"We really can't wait to have the whole family reunited," I said.

"We are all packed and ready to come back to Denali with you guys," Uncle Emmet said and added, "I'm looking forward to having my own little home with my two little Roses."

Dad replied, "We will all be happy that you and Rosalie have your own house." Uncle Emmett just rolled his eyes, and Uncle Jasper chuckled and nodded in agreement.

*****

The entire family went to see the fireworks show, which was being held in the parking lot of the Forks High School. Most people got out of their cars, and stretched themselves out on lawn chairs or blankets. Our group was unable to do that, due to the fact that except for our children, none of us were aging any more. Instead, we all opened the moon roofs on our cars, so that through the dark tinted windows on the cars otherwise, we could look up at the fireworks without risking anyone seeing us.

The twins and Rosette really enjoyed the fireworks. Initially, the twins cried at the loud booming, but then they became mesmerized by the visuals, and their crying stopped. When an especially sparkly firework went off, the twins quickly shifted into sparrows, and flew up, through the sunroof, and into the middle of the display. Jacob and I gasped as our children flew higher and higher into the air, into the middle of a professional fireworks display.


	6. Chapter 6

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!! THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 6: Flight

Jacob and I jumped from the Escalade as soon and the babies flew out of our arms. I could see them both hovering about 30 feet above the car. I cringed as the next batch of fireworks were set off and made it into the night sky. The babies, being curious, headed right towards the sound of the whistling rocket, and they were in the middle of the explosion when the fireworks exploded all around them. One of them, I couldn't tell which one, was hit with ash and flame as the burst appeared. The second flew in, next to their sibling, then flying underneath the sibling to cushion the fall as it crashed into the passenger seat of our vehicle.

The babies were still in their sparrow forms, as I glanced down at them on my seat in the car. I placed my hand on the one on top, prompting them to shift back to their human form. The one who appeared to be most injured and Sarah transformed back into human form. She had burns up her right arm, and was screaming crying. William transformed back at the same time. He was covered in bruises up his back, having absorbed most of the motion from Sarah's fall. He was crying, and I wasn't sure that he hadn't broken his back by saving his sister.

By this time, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were beside our car. They had driven over to the fireworks display with their own jeep.

"You need to get them to Carlisle immediately," Aunt Rose yelled

Uncle Emmet yelled, "We'll drive your car back. You are going to have to make a run for it. The cars are too boxed in here, you'll never get out. Walk with them slowly toward the tree line then take off running."

Jacob and I just looked at each other, and did exactly what Uncle Emmett told us to do. I grabbed Sarah in my arms, and Jacob took William. We walked at normal human speed to the tree line, waited until we were out of sight and then ran full steam towards the main Cullen house, where Grandpa Carlisle was. Although the house was only approximately 12 miles from Forks High School, the distance seemed like and eternity, even with Jacob and I running at full speed.

Little Sarah's skin was burned and blistered. I tried not to jostle her as I ran with her clutched to my chest but she cried unending sobs. Her tears and blood stained my shirt.

I hear William's screams too as Jacob ran with him. I could see that William was having a nose bleed, and that Jacob was holding him to delicately support his spine. William's legs and arms did not appear to be moving.

When we reached the house, my parents, grandparents, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were all waiting anxiously for us on the porch. I wasn't sure if Aunt Alice had a vision; Dad read our minds as we were running up the drive way, or if Aunt Rosalie or Uncle Emmet had called to alert the house of the accident.

"Bring them up to my office immediately," Grandpa Carlisle said. Although he was in doctor mode, panic flooded through his usually solely clinical voice.

Jacob and I ran full speed up the stairs and placed both our children, side by side on the exam table. As soon as we laid them down, I noticed that William's nose bleed must have stopped on its own, and that he was now flailing his arms as he screamed and cried. Sarah continued to scream, and the blisters on her arms seemed to have improved during the run. Her skin was no longer black ash, but appeared to have bright red sunburn.

Jacob looked at me, with relief visible in his eyes and said, "Their healing, they are already healing." Jacob clung to me as if I was his security blanket, and Grandpa Carlisle began to exam both of them.

"It seems the twins not only inherited their parent's growth spurts, but also their ability to heal. I think that Sarah's arm was broken, I will have to take an x-ray to confirm it, but it appears to be healing into place. The burns have almost healed themselves, but I will apply some aloe vera gel to her, to take some of the residual stinging out. I will also give her some children's pain medication so that she can sleep," Grandpa Carlisle said after completing his first examination.

He then turned to William, who by now was sitting up, grabbing at his feet, and trying to suck on his toes. Grandpa Carlisle said, "I think that William may have damaged his spine. I will take an x-ray to ensure that there is no fracture, but he appears to be moving fine."

I grabbed onto Jacob, and shook with relief. He held me close to his body, and stroked my hair. Our children were going to be alright, and they also had the ability to heal quickly, something that we had never known about until today.

Once Grandpa Carlisle was finished running his tests, Jacob and I snatched up the twins, and took them to our room. They were both sound asleep and according to my grandfather, the twins' wounds would heal, and heal quickly. Instead of placing them in their cribs as we would usually do. Jacob and I placed our children side by side in the middle of the bed, and we both laid awake all night looking at them, and whispering to each other in relief.

"I couldn't have survived it Jacob," I said, "If the twins were killed or seriously hurt, I don't think I could have survived it."

"Don't say that Nessie," Jacob whispered in reply, and then he ran his hand down my cheek, to my chin, so that I had no choice but to make eye contact with him. While looking me in the eyes he said, "I would have still needed you Nessie. I love our children, more than my own life, but I would have still needed you. You are my universe," he said, and I am not sure why, but it took me by surprise that if Jacob had to choose between loosing me or our children, that he would want me. I felt guilty that I did not feel the same way, and I prayed that we would never have to make that choice, either one of us.

****

At around 6am, there was a knock on our bedroom door. I slowly got up from the bed, making an effort not to jostle the babies, and opened the door. It was my parents. My Mom rushed to the bed, and scooped up both babies, one in each arm, very gently though, and kissed them each on their forehead. My father walked over to them, and he also kissed their foreheads, and hugged them and my mother to him.

"Neither of you have gotten any sleep," my father said matter of factly. I knew instantly then that Mom was not shielding us at the moment, but then again, Jacob and I were married almost a year now, so it really didn't matter any more.

"We'll take the babies from you for a while," my mom said, as she continued to nuzzle them, "You two both look like you need some sleep. Unfortunately, I remember what it felt like to think I was going to loose a child, I don't think that there is a worse feeling in the world. Try to get some rest; we will take the twins back with us to the cottage for a while."

"I also made you both breakfast," Dad said, "Spanish Omelets, Nessie's favorite. Go eat and then take some time to rest."

Jacob and I silently made our way to the kitchen. The remaining members of the family quickly circled around us, and talked about how relieved they were that the twins were alright. Jacob and I both responded when spoken to, but primarily we ate quickly, so that we could return to the solitude of our own room and get some sleep.

****

Once we were back in the room, I climbed on Jacob's chest, and straddled him, with my body. I took his face between my hands and made him look me in the eyes, then I said, "Promise me Jacob, please, promise me if you ever had to choose between saving me or the twins that you would save the twins."

"I promise you that I would save all of you. I promise you that," he said.

"That's not good enough," I replied, "What if you couldn't save us all, promise me that you would save our children first."

"That could never happen," Jacob said, "between your family and my pack, we would always save all of you. I would never let anyone or anything take my family away from me," as he reached up with his hands, pulled my face down to his lips, and gently, but building began to kiss me. He kissed me slowly, and slowly his arms ran up and down my back, and then my chest.

"I need to be one with you Nessie, right now," Jacob said, and then I felt his erection press against my bottom through our clothes. "I need to know that we are alright, that everything is always going to be right with us."

Jacob slowly slipped my nightgown off of me and tossed it to the floor. I pulled his T-shirt off of him second later, and we continued to kiss each other in slow, lingering, passionate kisses. Nothing would be rushed today, not after the frantic run we made to get the twins to safety yesterday. Today we would take our time and express our love to each other slowly, sincerely, and gently.

We slowly caressed and kissed each other, not letting one inch of the other one go without being thoroughly loved and worshipped. When Jacob finally did enter me, he thrust very slowly, and we made love for hours and hours. Jacob wore a condom, but I could tell that he did not come, until he finally collapsed on top of me, and I slept with his head, on my chest, for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 7: Overcoming Fear

Jacob and I woke up in each other's arms around 7am the next morning. We were both eager to see our precious twins, whom we nearly lost yesterday, so we quickly dressed and headed out to the living room. Mom and Dad were playing with the twins and Rosette.

Jacob and I both came into the living room and sat on the floor, where the twins were crawling. Sarah and William climbed into mine and Jacob's laps respectively, and cuddled into us.

"They have shifted the entire time they were with us," Mom said. "I don't think that they have ever gone more than an hour or two without shifting, but now it's more like 12 hours."

I scooped up Sarah and replied, "I'll go get the flashcards. They like to play that game. Maybe that will motivate them to start changing again." I quickly went into our bedroom and retrieved the cards from my suitcase. I returned to the living room and asked Jacob to follow me out on to the back deck of the house. Mom and Dad stayed in the living room watching Rosette. It was obvious that Rosette was learning not to crave human blood, but it may be confusing for her not to want to feed on what appears to be a deer, rabbit, or cow.

Jacob and I walked down the porch steps, and placed the twins down on the grass in front of us. They both looked very anxious, which was definitely not the norm for babies, especially mine. They had both been harmed physically and emotionally, and it would be up to Jacob and me to start to make them feel comfortable again.

I began to hold up the flashcards. The first one I picked was a bunny. The twins being very advanced for 6 month olds had some verbal skills, although limited to those normal for one year olds. As I held up the card, both of the twins shook their heads in unison, and said "No." After Momma and Dadda, no had been the third word that they learned to speak. This was the first time that either one of them spoke that word while be played the flashcard game.

I pulled a second card from the deck, and it was of a deer. Again the twins both shook their heads and said "No."

I was extremely concerned that the twins were not shifting. My grandfather had indicated that both of their physical wounds had completely healed, so the reason that the children were refusing to change must be emotional pain.

"Sarah and William," I asked" Don't you want to play the game with Mommy and Daddy today?" Both twins shook their heads and crawled into Jacob's lap.

"But why," Jacob asked them. The twins often would ask 'but why' or 'how come' questions of us at home, so he phrased it perfectly.

"We got booboos," William said.

"I know that sweethearts. That is why Daddy and I don't like you to shift into birds while you are outside. You are safe here with Daddy and me now, and no one is going to hurt you if you want to play the game."

"It hurt bad Momma," Sarah said, and she started to cry.

Jacob and I were now giving both of them a group hug. Jacob looked down at them with sincerity in his dark brown eyes and said, "Daddy changed too you know, but you are even more special than I am because I can only turn into a wolf, but you can change into whatever you want to be. You guys just need to be careful. You need to ask Mommy and me if it is ok for you to shift before you do it."

Both twins replied in unison, "Yes Daddy."

Jacob glanced up and me, then looked back down at the twins and said, "Would you change into a wolf, if I changed into a wolf too. We could play soccer together."

The twins looked up at us hesitantly, but they both began to nod their head yes.

"Wait here," Jacob said, and then he ran into the woods, behind a tree stripped down, and re-emerged as his russet wolf form. He ran over to the twins, whom were both sitting on the grass in their human form and nuzzled them.

"You told Daddy that you would change into wolves and play ball with him. Don't you want to play with Daddy?

William was the first to shift and then Sarah. Luckily they were just wearing diapers and t-shirts, so their outfits were not ruined. As they played with Jacob, I pulled the cards out again and told the twins, "You know you are very special because you can change into all sorts of animals, not just a wolf. Don't you want to play our little game again?" Jacob stayed in his wolf form, and twins began to transform into rabbits, then deer, piglets, and back into wolves, so they could wrestle around with their Daddy. I felt so relieved.

Jacob and the twins played kick ball and wrestled for hours. Jacob even had Seth, Aunt Leah, Jason Quil and Embry join them for the game. It was at that time, that Jacob realized that when the twins were in their wolf form, that they could communicate with the pack. Once Jacob realized this, he reassured me that he instructed the pack to keep all communications G-rated while the twins were in wolf form.

After some discussion among the pack, it was decided that we should head to La Push for a big bonfire tonight. Wanting to ensure that the twins learned that their ability to transform was a gift, and not something to fear, it made sense that Jacob felt we should go. Even if they could not understand all of the stories which Billy was going to tell tonight, Jacob hoped that some of it would sink in, that they would begin to understand their Quileute heritage, and overcome their fear of shifting. Once Jacob shifted back into human form and discussed it with me, I was in 100% agreement that we should go.

Around 3pm, after the twins had played for several hours with the pack, I took them inside and gave them baths, and put them down for naps. They were going to be up late tonight at the bonfire, and I didn't want my babies to suffer. They both slept for the next 5 hours. I guess playing soccer with werewolves would wear out my toddlers. The rest of the pack headed back to La Push to prepare for tonight.

Jacob saw the toddlers drifting off the sleep, in their cribs in the living room, where they were under the constant watch of my parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. He leaned down into my ear and whispered, "I need you my Nessie," and then pulled me into our bedroom, and locked the door behind us."

"You know that every vampire in that room just heard what you said," I said wryly.

"You're my wife, I don't care anymore," and then he turned me around so my back was pushed against his front, and leaned down and nibbled on my ear. In his husky romantic voice he said, "Don't tell me you never hear any of them coming on to each other when we lived on Isle Esme. Your relatives can not only deal with it, but will undoubtedly understand it.


	8. Chapter 8

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 8: Nessie's revenge

I could not believe that Jacob just did that. He knew as well as I did that whispering in front of vampires was tantamount to screaming in front of them. And he said he didn't care. Well now it was going to be my turn to teach his a lesson in discretion. I closed the door behind me.

Before I knew it, he grabbed at the hem of my green t-shirt, and pulled it over my head, revealing my lace demi bra. From behind me I heard him moan, and I felt his erection pressing hard against me through both sets of our shorts. He pulled my face up, and I realized that we were standing in front of the mirror. As his lips continued to explore my face, and cup my breasts, I reached around and stuck my hand down the front of his shorts behind me. I felt his erection buck against me, and I saw his eyes roll back in his head.

"Do you see what you do to me Nessie? Do you see how you make me hard instantly?"

"I want you Jacob," I moaned as I turned around and pulled at the waistband of his shorts. "I love you, and I want you inside me, right here and now."

I picked him up (Half Vampire- remember), and spun him around and threw him down on the bed. I ripped his clothes off him in an instant. They were in shreds now, but I really didn't care. He shredded my good black bra and panty set in the process. Good thing our family had an account at Victoria's Secret.

"You have been a bad boy Jacob," I said with the most seductive voice I could. "You just announced to my whole family that we were coming in here to have sex. You need to be punished, and punished thoroughly for that outburst.

"Nessie, you can punish me any way you want," he moaned into my ear.

I looked into his eyes with the sternest expression I could muster and said, "Stay here, I will be right back with your punishment."

I made a mad dash for Jacob's closet and picked out the ugliest four ties which he had in his collection (they were probably ones he picked before he just gave up and let me and Aunt Alice buy all his clothes). I quickly snatched them and flew back at his as fast as I can. Before he knew what hit him, I had both of his hands tied to the headboard, and both he feet tied to the footboard, he was spread eagle, and his erection was standing at attention.

"Mr. Black, do you know what the meaning of discretion is? Do you think that you were being discrete when you announced in a room full of vampires that you needed me?"

Jacob smirked, rolled his eyes and then said, "Sure, sure. I tend to be more direct than discreet. It has always been a problem of mine."

"Well now Mr. Black, what happens to you now is totally under my discretion," I whispered into his ear. "You will only be direct with me, by answering my yes or no questions; everything else that happens in here is under my discretion. Do you understand?"

This was definitely turning Jacob on because he moaned, "Yes honey," and his erection began to move involuntarily.

I began at his left ear. First I licked it, then I nibbled on it, and blew on it; but I kept the rest of my body away, so that was all that he could feel of me.

"Do you like it when I do that Mr. Black, yes or no?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to continue doing that? Yes or No?"

"No"

I pulled away from him. I knew he said no because he wanted more of me on him than just my mouth on his ear. "Very well then Mr. Black, do you like this?" I said, and proceeded to trail kisses down his neck across his left shoulder, and then down his left arm, which was still fastened tightly to the bed with one of his ugly ties.

"Well, Mr. Black, I'm waiting. Do you like it when I kiss up and down your shoulders and your arm?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"Do you want me to do more of that?"

"No," he choked out. I decided that he was not being punished enough. I climbed on top of his chest and straddled him. I did not allow his penis to touch me, although he was trying very hard to make it do so.

I leaned down, by his right ear and said, 'If nothing I have done to you is something you want me to repeat, then maybe I need to rethink my approach."

I then proceeded to tickle the shit out of him. Something that most people may not know is that my Jacob is extremely ticklish, especially under his arms. I tickled him mercilessly for several minutes, until the bucking he was doing against the restraints was starting to make me feel wet. I was not ready to give him that satisfaction yet.

I climbed off of him onto the right side of the bed and whispered into his ear, "Did you like my tickling you Mr. Black? Yes or No?"

"No" he said, gasping for air.

I went down to the end of the bed on the right side, and began kissing and licking my way up the center of his thighs, not once touching his penis or scrotum.

"Mr. Black, you seem to be a very fussy young man. Do you like it when I lick up and down your legs, yes or no?

"Yes," he cried out, and I was glad that this room had been soundproofed by a vampire.

"Do you want me to kiss and lick your legs more, or is their something else that you would like me to do. You may answer now."

"I want you to fuck me," he yelled.

I knelt next to his penis on the side of the bed and blew gently across the tip, where some pre-cum was resting on top of his penis.

"So you want me to put my mouth down there Mr. Black, and suck you as hard as I can?"

"Oh fuck it," he yelled, and suddenly the bed frame was collapsing underneath us, and Jacob had broken free of all his restraints.

"Now it is my turn Nessie," he gave me a devilish grin, and suddenly my naked body was underneath him, and he entered me hard, fast and quickly.

"Oh God, Nessie, you are such a cocktease. You are the one who needs to be taught a lesson, not me," he cried out into my ear.

He rode me hard, so hard, I came, and he continued to ride me as though he didn't even notice. I came three more times for him before I felt his warm cum flood inside of me.

"That's the second time this week without a condom," I whispered into his ear as he collapsed on me.

"Good," he said, "I want to have more children with you."

"But the twins are not even one year yet," I replied.

"If it is meant to be, it will be," he said, and crushed my head to his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I also do appreciate those of you who have taken the time to provide constructive critiques as to what you were not liking in the story. They have truly been helpful, and you will see that this chapter goes in a different direction than previous chapters have. I hope that you enjoy it!**

Chpt. 9: The Bonfire

Nessie and Jacob wake up at about 3pm, to start getting ready for the bonfire. This will be the first bonfire that the twins have attended, and it means a lot to Jacob, Leah and Jason that the twins will be there. When they re-enter the living room, no one makes and disparaging remarks about their "afternoon nap," but Rosette asks about what sleeping is. She has never had to sleep, and she finds in fascinating that her aunt, uncle and cousins do have to sleep. She was sure that Grandma and Grandpa Cullen would try to give them alone time from time to time, but since they were all in the same house, I was sure that my Aunt and Uncle were getting very little alone time.

As Aunt Rosalie is explaining what sleep is to Rosette, and why our part of the family does have to sleep, she mentions how sometimes she wishes that Rosette could sleep, so that she could have vivid dreams, and so that Mommy and Daddy could have some alone time. It is not until that moment that I realize how blessed that Jacob and I are that we do get sometime together to sleep. I feel bad for my Aunt Rose and Uncle Em. I know from growing up on Isle Esme with them that they always had a spirited sex life, and in the 9 months since she has been born, I am sure that it has been difficult for them. Since it has been so difficult on them as a couple, I offer to take Rosette with us to the bonfire tonight, but first I have to make sure that it will be alright with the pack.

I ask Jacob to come outside with me, and we run about 2 miles down the long winding driveway, so that we are out of earshot of all my vampire family.

"Jacob, do you think that the pack would have issue with us bringing Rosette with us to the bonfire tonight?"

"Well technically, I am one of the Alpha's so I could make that decision on my own, but I don't think that it would be wise of me to do so without checking in with Sam first. It has been years since I have taken the roll of alpha in this area, and Rosette is ¾ vampire. Let me phase, and see what Sam's feelings are on this issue. I think that we need to respect his wishes whatever they are."

"You're right, of course," I replied and added, "I just wanted to give my Aunt Rose and Uncle Em some alone time without the baby. We have had it easier than they have in many ways, because our children do sleep. Even if we can't take them with us tonight, I would like to take Rosette with us sometime soon, anywhere, so I can give my Aunt and Uncle a break. Maybe we can even work out a schedule with them for when they move to the compound in Denali with us next week."

"Only you could make me feel bad for Blondie," he replied wryly.

"I'll wait here while you wolf out."

Jacob and I ducked behind a tree, and he stripped out of his clothes so that he could contact Sam. Luckily Sam was also in his wolf form, so they were able to communicate. According to what Jacob said once he transitioned back. The decision whether Rosette could come with us was left up to a vote by the members of each pack, and the tribal elders such as Billy and Grandma Sue. The decision was not unanimous, but 2/3rds of those who voted agreed to let Rosette visit La Push tonight with us. Jacob phased back and got dressed. We headed back to the main house, and found the entire family was in the living room, gushing over and playing with the children, while the primary topic of discussion was the pending move of the rest of the family to the Denali compound.

Everyone looked up and smiled when we returned. Dad turned to Jacob and said, "That is very generous of both you and your pack Jacob, before we could even say a word."

Aunt Alice just giggled, since she could not see Jacob and I in her visions, I could only imagine what she was having visions of and I cringed. No one wants to think of their Aunt and Uncle that way, even if it is perfectly normal, and they have had to deal with the reverse knowledge about Jacob and I.

Grandma Esme, who was holding Sarah, in her human form, helping her try to walk by holding her hands, glanced up and asked, "So what's up?"

"Well, I thought that Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet may want to have some alone time, since Rosette doesn't sleep. Jacob asked both packs and the tribal elders about allowing her to attend to bonfire with us tonight, and it was agreed that she is welcomed to attend."

"That is very nice of you do-, I mean Jacob," Aunt Rosalie replied.

"Don't worry about it Blondie," Jacob replied wryly.

Rosette, who's development was about 4 times the rate of the twins, did not miss a second of the conversation going on around her as she played Candy Land with her father on the floor. She asked "What is a bonfire?"

Jacob knelt next to her and said, "A bonfire is a very special thing that my people, the Quileute's have at times, to teach members of our family about our heritage. It is also like a big party, where we have lots of food, and we get to see some of our friends and family that we have not seen in a while. Would you like to go with us tonight to learn more about my people?"

Rosette had an enormous smile on her face, and she replied, "Yes, Momma, Daddy, can I go?"

"Sounds good to me," said Uncle Emmett, and then he wiggled his eyebrows at Aunt Rose like a villain in a silent movie.

"Uncle Jacob," Rosette said, her voice flooded with true excitement, "Momma and Daddy did tell me some things about your family. They told me that your family can change into wolves, and that is part of the reason why the twins can change into all sorts of animals."

"That is right," Jacob replied, "My family is as special as your family."

"Daddy told me that your family and our family are allies, which means if anyone tries to hurt any of us, we kick ass together." Rosette replied,

Aunt Rosalie was fuming. While making eye contact with Uncle Emmett, she said to Rosette, "Young ladies do not say 'kick ass' and Daddy should not have said it in front of you."

Jacob wanted to laugh so hard that you could visibly see his entire body shaking as he was biting the side of his cheek.

******************

We arrived at La Push at about 7:30 pm. The bonfire was already lit, and the members of the pack were already beginning to chow down. There were piles of hot dogs, buns, chips, marshmallows, near the fire. People had already roasting hot dogs and

Jacob and I approached with Rosette and twins, and for the most part, we were greeted with wide smiles, hugs and affection. Once Rosette settled down on one of the driftwood benches, and started talking with a little girl about her physical age of 4, any doubts that had lingered about her being able to behave herself were gone. Jason and Aunt Leah grabbed William and Sarah from us as soon as we arrived. It had been almost 24 hours since they had been with their imprints, and they both took great pride, perhaps equal to both mine and Jacob's in showing off the twins to the rest of the tribe.

Both William and Sarah were always elated when Jason or Aunt Leah was around. Sometimes they would actually squeal with delight when they saw their imprint. Their reactions to Jason and Aunt Leah always gave me warm feelings, and would rekindle my memories of how much Jacob had meant to me when I was growing up. Being an imprint, it brought a special feeling of security and pride to me to know that both of my children were already imprinted upon. I knew that if anything ever happened to Jacob or I, that my twins would always be cared for, and I also knew that no matter if they needed an older sibling, best friend, or someday a spouse, they would have the same joyous relationship that I had with Jacob.

All those assembled, stopped or at least slowed their eating by about 11pm. That was when Sam, speaking as chief, in his role of Alpha male of the La Push pack, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "It brings me much pleasure, to see our family reunited tonight. It was less than a year ago, that Jacob and Nessie had their children, who are truly miraculous, even for our blessed tribe. Tonight we also have the honor of hosting Rosette, a member of the Cullen clan, who is unique, but has already proven to be an ally."

Rosette looked up for a brief second, but then went back to playing hide and go seek with a group of elementary school age children in the woods around the bonfire.

Billy began to tell the stories of the Quileute tribe, of how they were descended from Spirit Warriors, and that although their people have always been small in number, they have always had magic in their blood. He told the stories of Kaheleha, the first spirit warrior whose name was still known. He spoke of Chief Taha Aki's, and how Utlapa took over his body and used his body to try to enslave the Hoh's and Makah's to build and empire, and how Taha Aki joined with the wolf, to save the tribe from the rule of Utlapa and that was how his descendents became wolves. He also told the story of the third wife, and how her sacrifice saved the tribe.

All of these stories were very familiar to me, because I had attended many of these meetings with Jacob when I was a very little girl before we moved to Isle Esme, but when Billy continued the story, with chapters that included the events from my lifetime I was shocked.

"The Cullen's and the Quileute's were both peaceful species, and at first an agreement was reached that the Cullen's would stay off our land, and in return, we would not identify their true nature to the 'pale faces,' but in times of times of war with other Vampires, our clans have become allies, and now, through the merger of our families in Jacob and Nessie, and their children who are the imprints for Jason and Leah, we have come full circle, and our family is now able to take multiple forms, and the spirit warriors once were able too." Billy's pride in William and Sarah, and in the pack as a whole was evident with the reverence he gave to the final parts of the story.

Any reservation that there had been with Rosette attending the bon fire had disappeared by the end of the night. Sam even extended the offer of having Rosette attend school within the La Push Community, but Jacob reminded him that we would be returning in a few days to the seclusion of the Denali compound.

As we were packing up our things and preparing to leave, Quill approached us with his Claire by his side. Claire was twelve and was developing into a lovely young lady. She had kept a watch on the younger children as they played hide and seek throughout the night and made sure that no one was hurt. I always had a close affinity for Claire, because at one point we had been the same age, and had played together. Tonight however, I learned how her young life had changed so tremendously since the last time I had seen her. Jacob had been aware, but had never passed the information on to me, so when Quill told me that her parents had been hit by a drunk driver, a little after we had moved to Denali last year, I felt like I had been punched in the gut for her. Quill was now her legal guardian, and as with any imprint, he was playing the role that she needed from him, that of her parent/guardian.

A single tear ran down Quill's cheek as he told me the story, and at that moment I wanted to punch Jacob for not having told me sooner. I gave Quill a big hug. He was such a young man to have the responsibility of raising a child, and I also realized that since Claire would always need the comfort of a parent in her life, he may never have the opportunity to have a spouse.

"I miss being a part of your pack Jacob," Quill said with certainty. "There is nothing here to tie Claire and I to this pack anymore. I can keep in touch with my mother by telephone and the internet, but I think that for Claire's sake, I would like for us to move to Denali with you and the Cullen's. You know that I have always been friends with your father in law, and I feel that after the tragedy which Claire has had to endure, it would be best for her to start a new life in a new location. She has not family here, and she can also keep in touch with her friends."

Not waiting for my husband to make the decision, even if he was an Alpha, he was completely insensitive for not have let me know what was going on with Claire previously, I replied. "The compound area which the family owns in Denali is large. It will not be difficult for us to add another house to the compound. We do not all live under one roof their. You may need to stay at ours or Billy's house until your house is finished, but we will make it happen if it is truly what both you and Claire really want."

"We do," Quill replied. "I have money saved. I will not burden your family with the cost of building us a home. I have been working, and Claire received a small inheritance from her folks, so we will pay for the home. It is more than generous that your family is offering us land."

"Quill," Jacob said with exasperation flooding his voice, "I have tried that with the Cullen's for years, and I have never been successful yet."

" Our family is planning on making the final move to Denali in three days. All the other houses have been built and I will discuss this matter with the rest of my family tonight."

"Thank you Nessie," Quill replied, and gave me a peck on the cheek.

Uncle Seth approached us next, with his new wife Kristen. She had been 17 and a senior in High School the last time I saw her, but now she was a recent High School graduate and a new bride.

"Jacob, man," Uncle Seth said giving him a fist bump, "You know that I have always considered myself a member of your pack and I was the first to join you when you became and Alpha. Kristen and I would like to move to Denali also and so that I can rejoin your pack. We don't need to live on the compound, if it is running out of room, but we can afford a small apartment in the town, and that way I can be close to my sister again.

"I thought I would go along too," said Embry, "I graduated and I have not imprinted on any one here, so I was thinking I could rejoin your pack too. It would be just like old times."

"Wow," I said, " I have to explain to my vampire family that 7 additional people, four of whom are werewolves, would like to move with us to Denali. I can't promise anything but to try," I said, feeling overwhelmed.

Jacob went to talk with Sam about the pack members who had approached him today, and were requesting to move to Denali. Sam was not surprised, having heard their thoughts throughout the past several weeks since they had known we were coming. Sam said, "My pack has continued to grow in number in the years that you have been gone. My total pack in now up to 18, and that is without the members of your pack. We will be able to keep La Push safe, and your pack will be able to keep that part of our family safe as well. You have my blessing."

It was about one in the morning, when we made our way to the car to make our way back to the Cullen main house. I gave a call ahead to Aunt Rosalie, letting her know we were on our way back with Rosette, and told her that nothing was wrong, but we needed to have a family meeting as soon as we arrived home.

*****

When we arrived back at the main house, Jacob and I placed the twins into their cribs, placed Rosette in front of the TV with a Dora the Explorer DVD, and then met with the adult members of the family who were assembled in the dining room.

I began by recalling the events of the night. I explained to them how Claire's family had been killed and how Quill was now raising her. I explained how Seth and his new bride wanted to move away from their parents to start their new married life together, but have Aunt Leah around for support. I finished with how Embry had not imprinted, how he and Jake had always been friends, and how he also wanted to move to Denali to reunite the pack. When I finished, there was dead silence for several seconds.

Aunt Rosalie said, "Well they will just have to build their houses on the opposite side of the compound because you know how I hate the smell of wet dog."

I gave her a look that could kill and she said, "Sorry, but you know its true."

Grandpa Carlisle was the next to speak, "I think that it is a wonderful idea. Our family has moved from having a treaty, to being allies with, to being family with the Quileute's. We have plenty of room on the compound to add more houses. I will call the contractors today, and ask them to begin building four more houses. That will give Jason and Leah their own houses, as well as Seth and Kristen, Quill and Claire, and one for Embry. Billy will get his own home that way also, since Jason and Leah had been staying with them."

"Just so we are all clear," I said, stunned at how easily this announcement had been accepted, "all those in favor of letting Jacob's pack move with us to Denali, raise your hands."

All the hands went up around the table, even Aunt Rosalie's. Jacob got up from the table and dashed out the door to tell his pack the good news. They would now be the Denali pack, and we would be moving in less than 72 hours.

Exhausted, I climbed into bed. Jacob returned several minutes later and was elated that his pack would be reassembled with the family in Denali. We held each other, and talked about how far our families had come in accepting each other, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**The characters in this story are from my favorite books, the Twilight Series, by the talented Stephenie Myers, and her copy write of the characters is implied.**

**A/N- Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update the story. I had been out of work sick on disability. Now that I am returned to work daily updates, or even weekly have become harder, but I promise to finish the story. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review.**

Chapter 10: Six months later

Six months had passed since the remainder of Jacob's pack had relocated with us to Denali. With the wealth of the Cullen Clan to expedite construction, all houses needed had been completed. The 10 mile by 10 mile space now included separate homes for Jacob and me, Mom and Dad, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Billy, Jason, Aunt Leah, Quill and Claire, and last but not least, Embry.

Although Denali was in an eternal state of winter, January in Denali was especially cold and dark. The vampire side of the family liked the dark, because they were able to travel out and about, and attend college at University of South Alaska. Mom was studying English lit. and Dad was studying Veterinary Medicine (so he could be of more help with the twins). Aunt Alice was studying Fashion Design and Uncle Jasper was studying philosophy. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em were not attending school. Rosette was now 18 months old, but she resembled a 6 or 7 year old child. Due to her rapid aging, Rosette was now attending Vampire Academy, as I had, but she was being taught primarily by Grandpa Carlisle. The twins were now 1 year old, and were making great strides in walking and talking in their human form.

I stayed home with the twins during the day, while Jacob, Embry, Quill, Seth and Leah ran their new automotive business. Wolfe Brothers automotive was a car dealership and repair shop. Jacob, Quill, and Embry ran the repair business, while Uncle Seth and Aunt Leah ran the sales department. In the evenings, the pack would take turns patrolling the Cullen Compound, even though there had been no visions from Aunt Alice, or any other indications that something may off. That was at least, until tonight, when Seth came running to our back door in his wolf form. The hair on the back of his neck was raised, and he continuously hit the door with his snout until Jacob went outside to phase.

I knew something was wrong, and at times, I wish that I had my father's ability to read minds. Jacob and Seth continued to pace back and forth in front of the back windows, then Jacob let out a gut wrenching guttural howl, which could be heard for miles and miles. All of the pack, including the twins whom I refused to let go outside were now assembled on our back lawn pacing. I held on to the cheeks of William and Sarah and tried to coax them into turning back to human. They were only able to be part of the pack mind when they were in human form, and from how flustered everyone in the pack was acting, I didn't want my one year olds exposed to that.

Once I was able to get the twins to phase back to human, I rocked them to sleep, and placed them in their cribs. I then walked outside to the back porch. Dad was already their, as well as Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet and Grandpa Carlisle.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I yelled at all those assembled in front of me.

Dad said, "Nessie, calm down. Seth picked up an unusual scent while he was on patrol. It was not quite human, but it wasn't animal either. It does not smell like a shape shifter like the wrest of the pack does either."

"Does anyone know what the scent is," I yelled.

"Yes, Seth took me back to where he first tracked the scent," Grandpa Carlisle said.

"Well, what is it?"

Dad took in an unnecessary breath and said, "It appears to be the scent of one of the children of the moon."

"So what does that mean? Aren't they just wolves like the pack? Maybe he or she wants to join the pack or something," I said rambling.

Grandpa Carlisle responded, "Children of the Moon are not like the Quileute shape shifters. They do not move in packs. Their traits are not inherited, they have venom like vampires. They are also not like the pack because when they change in the full moon, They loose all their humanity. They become ruthless killing machines."

"The Volturi have hunted them to near extinction over the last millennium," Dad added.

"Well the full moon has ended," I said, "aren't they transitory by nature? Shouldn't it be gone by the next full moon?"

"No Nessie, they tend to lead solitary existences, but they are not transitory. They survive much the same way we do, leading normal lives during their days, and then due to the full moon, they transform. This threat needs to be taken seriously because their venom can be deadly to vampires, and we suspect to werewolves and other shifters," Dad added.

"But tomorrow the full moon is over, so the threat will be gone for several weeks, right?"

"That would be true, except that we found a victim of the creature, and she is still alive. I took her back to my house to treat her," Grandpa said. "If she survives, she will be changed at the next full moon."

"Do you recognize her? Is she someone we know?"

"No," Dad replied, "It looks like the creature dragged her for quite a distance before drinking from her, .and leaving her to die. She is currently unconscious. Your mother is with her now."

Jacob ran behind a tree, where we kept a small shed filled with extra clothes for him to change into after he phased in a hurry, then came back to the porch in his human form.

"This is too big of a risk," Jacob said to all those assembled. This woman will turn into a child of the moon. She could hunt our pack, our family. She should have been left to die."

"She is an innocent victim Jacob," Grandpa Carlisle said. "Maybe if we take her in, show her how our entire family has learned to live in peace, vampire and shape shifter alike, then maybe she wouldn't turn into the viscous animal, like the one that nearly killed her."

"How are we going to keep her here? If she is a local citizen, missing posters will start to go up tomorrow. How are we going to protect the pack? My family? and the twins during the next full moon," Jacob sneered.

"I can help her with her emotions," Uncle Jasper chimed in. "Maybe it does not have to be this way for her, maybe she can be the first vegetarian child of the moon."

"And if it doesn't work out," Uncle Emmett chided, "I am pretty sure that I can take her at the next full moon."


End file.
